


Everything is Burning

by MangoMut



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: N7 Day, Pre-Andromeda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoMut/pseuds/MangoMut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a pathfinder, a combat trained but un-tested explorer leading an expedition.<br/>Improve your leg armour to allow you to jetpack jump, or upgrade your cryo-beam (laser cannon) to target enemies or do area damage around you to clear out close threats.<br/>As you pilot your space ship, Tempest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything is Burning

**Author's Note:**

> Been sitting on this idea for a while, bit of pre-andromeda speculation.

Everything is burning. We have to go. Have to make sure it's safe.  
  
I was 16 when I had my first fight, at some rundown bar, the cop that pulled me out handed me an ice pack as he asked me what happened. I must have looked like the definition of a delinquent. He offered me a chance.

I was 17 when he handed me an empty duffle bag with the symbol of my new home. It felt strange in my hands, as if I was spectating my own life. Is this how they felt?

When I graduated I wondered how he would feel, seeing me up here. He pats my head, looking up instead of me and something is off about his smile...

They give me a jetpack and I end up in the hospital for months. They give me experimental armour saying it will help compensate the jetpack and reinforced leg braces to absorb most of the shock from hot landings, I don’t spend quite as much time in hospital this time.

I start attending higher level meetings, people are scared, things are going sideways, we need a new place to live. The galaxy is burning.

The first time I ever lay eyes on her I know she's a good one, sleek, fast and all mine. Her name; The Tempest.

–

It doesn’t take long for the rest to follow. I watch them arrive and the ARK flickers, goes out.

Theres debate on whether to repair it, what if the Reapers follow?

Engineers work tirelessly to repair it. All the families left behind. Did they succeed? What happened?

They never did succeed, we learned to live our life and adjust. But I never stopped wondering what happened.

–

“ _And so the Shepherd destroyed the Reapers and the relays, leaving the Normandy standard but the galaxy safe from the Reapers.”_

_"Tell me another story of the shepherd, please?"_

_"Well, it's getting late but okay. One more story."_

 


End file.
